<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cattleman by TheRedWulf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007094">The Cattleman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf'>TheRedWulf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaimsa One Shots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Cowboy!Jaime, Cowboys &amp; Cowgirls, F/M, Fluff, Horses, Idiots in Love, Jaimsa, Married Couple, Marshall - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, american west, pre-Civil War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - The Wild West/American Frontier - In which a Cattleman comes home to his darlin' wife...</p><p>Picset is viewable <a href="https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/611613427265306624/the-cattleman-au-the-wild-westamerican/">HERE</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister &amp; Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaimsa One Shots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cattleman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another piece for the 1,000 Words or less challenge! And Cowboy Jaime, for reasons!</p><p>Since this is a new ship (and will likely have some new readers); this is a new series where I challenge myself (and limit myself) to write 1,000 word or less vignettes. This will include multiple pairings, universes etc, and allow me to write little scene drabbles as they come to mind. From these (if a specific piece is very well liked) I can develop longer one shots or multi-chaps, but really I want to challenge myself to stick to short, poignant scenes, meet cutes, slices of life, etc. </p><p>I will do my best to create photo-sets for each vignette, so hopefully you enjoy those too.</p><p>If you would like to see this become a longer piece, just let me know in the comments! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Texas -  c.1850</b>
</p><p>“Darlin’?” Sansa looked up from where she was talking to the newest little foal to see her husband enter the barn. She couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her lips as she ran to greet him, jumping into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. “Gods I missed you, darlin’,” he said as he spun her around, her skirts tangling with his legs. </p><p>“I missed you” she mumbled against his neck, tasting the salt of his sweat and a bit of dirt from his long ride home. “You were gone too long” she pouted as he set her back on her feet. </p><p>“I came home as soon as I could,” he assured her with that charming smile of his. “This drive caught top dollar, Father’s pretty pleased and we’re going to have a cook-out tonight.” </p><p>“And here I was hoping to steal you away and have you all to myself” she ran her hands over the fabric of the bandana tied around his neck, smiling up at him. </p><p>“I knew the day I met you that you were trouble” he smirked. </p><p>“Me?” Sansa feigned innocence. “If one of us trouble, it's you! I was just the innocent lawman’s daughter, you were the rakish cattleman that stole <i>me</i> away.”</p><p>“Darn right I did” he agreed, bending to lift her into his arms. Her laughter echoed in the barn and her arms held to his neck as he carried her to the hay pile near the doors. They fell into the scratchy pile with an ‘oomph’, a few pieces fluttering on the air around them. </p><p>The first time she’d kissed Jaime Lannister had been in this very barn just over a year ago. He had offered her a ride out of the rain when she was caught in a deluge walking home from town, and they’d taken sanctuary here. Everyone knew the Lannister family by name and reputation, they were the most wealthy cattlemen in the territory and their patriarch, Tywin, was the richest man in the country--so they said. </p><p>But Jaime, he had a reputation for being a scoundrel, too handsome for his own good, it was rumored he left a string of broken hearts--and gunfights across the west. Sansa’s father was the Marshall in town, he’d warned her and Arya to stay away from the Lannister men, to stay away from trouble and sin, but Sansa was always terrible at following orders. After their first afternoon in the barn, the day Jaime had stolen her first kiss, she’d tried to keep him at arm’s length, tried to avoid that wonderful smile and deep drawl of his but she couldn’t stay away from him. Just as he couldn’t stay away from her.</p><p>The day that Jaime Lannister walked up the crooked wooden steps of the humble Stark home and asked to speak privately with her Father, the hardest lawman in the West, Sansa had stood shock-still in the hall beside her glaring Mother. Jaime argued with her father, pleaded and reasoned and when he at last emerged from the solar, he asked her to be his wife--his bride.</p><p>Humble and low-class that they were, Tywin Lannister didn’t bat an eye when Jaime chose her for his bride; he had even paid for their wedding, likely just grateful to see his eldest son and heir settling down at last. That had been nearly a year ago and she couldn’t remember ever being happier in her life. </p><p>“Jaime” she pulled the black gambler hat from his head and tossed it aside to tangle her fingers into his blonde hair. “I missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you too” he said, leaning in to capture her lips in a soft kiss. She felt his arms band around her, holding her to his long, lean frame as they shared deep, languid kisses. When the need for air forced their lips apart, Jaime rested his forehead against hers, his blonde locks falling against her skin in a featherlight tickle that made her smile. </p><p>“You haven’t gotten into trouble while I was away, have you?” he asked softly, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. </p><p>“Maybe a little” she teased, toying with the hair at the nape of his neck, uncaring that it was still a little dirty and sweaty from the scorching Texas sun. </p><p>“Oh?” he smirked. </p><p>“Though really, it’s all your fault.” </p><p>“My fault?” he chuckled. “I’m the bad influence on ya’ then?” </p><p>“I’ve taken to sewing a new quilt” she giggled.</p><p>“Sounds dangerous” he agreed, then paused. “Wait--how is that my fault?”</p><p>“Silly cowpoke” she sighed with a smile, moving a hand from his hair to settle between them, just below her belly button. “All your fault.” At this, his expression fell, eyes going wide as he looked as her hand. </p><p>“Darlin’,” he swallowed, moving a hand over hers. “You mean…?” </p><p>“I figure it’ll be winter by the time the baby comes, our little one will need a quilt of their own” she smiled, speaking aloud of her condition for the first time since Doc Cressen had confirmed it in town last week. </p><p>“Oh, darlin’,” he exhaled roughly, closing his eyes for a few moments before the emerald orbs opened and fixed on their joined hands once more, awe clear in their depths.</p><p>“I haven’t told anyone--” her words stopped as another form entered the barn doors.</p><p>“Son” Tywin said coolly. “If you can remove yourself from your wife, we have dinner guests waiting.” Jaime rolled to her side and she hid her face in the crook of his neck, her cheeks on fire at being caught in the hay pile. </p><p>“Yes, sir” Jaime assured him, and Tywin turned away, allowing Jaime to steal another kiss. “I love you, darlin’.” </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to tell everyone” he hugged her tight. </p><p>“My silly cowpoke” she laughed, sinking into the happiness of the moment and bright future to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!<br/>@the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>